1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robotic hands and, more particularly, to a multi-fingered robotic hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Manipulable hand-like apparatuses are utilized in several industries. One such apparatus is a multi-fingered robotic hand. The multi-fingered robotic hand includes a plurality of digits capable of performing certain grasping operations. The multi-fingered robotic hand generally includes a plurality of motors to drive the digits. However, the structure of the robotic hand tends to be complicated and fraught with associated design problems with manufacturing process simplicity and cost implications.
Therefore, a new type of robotic hand is required to overcome the above-mentioned problems.